The present invention relates to a bicycle wheel spoke inspecting and adjusting device for inspecting the roundness of the rim of a bicycle wheel and adjusting the spokes of the bicycle wheel.
For smooth rotating, the rim of the wheels of a bicycle must be maintained in good roundness. The roundness of the rim of a bicycle wheel is supported by the spokes (see FIG. 1). However, the spokes may be caused to deform easily, more particularly under a heavy load or after long uses. If a spoke is deformed it must be stretched straight by a bicycle wheel spoke adjusting device or replaced with a new one. FIG. 2 illustrates a bicycle wheel spoke adjusting device according to the prior art. This device is simply designed for adjusting the spokes of a bicycle wheel but not workable for inspecting the roundness of the rim. Conventionally, inspecting the roundness of the rim is made through a visual inspection to see the gap between the rim and the blade of the bicycle brake. This inspecting method can not precisely examine the actual degree of deformation of the rim. Although there are inspecting instruments for inspecting the roundness of the rim, these instruments are commonly expensive and require much space for storage.